fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Frisky's
Welcome here! The restaurant has many animatronics.Check them out here on this page.Enjoy! Game Created By:SpringThing14 Cameras Cam 1-Dining Area Cam 2-Stage Cam 3-Men's Room Cam 4-Womans Room Cam 5-Kitchen Cam 6-Camera Studio Cam 7-Enterance Hall Cam 8-Arcade Corner Cam 9-Storage Hall Cam 10-Fush's Beach Cam 11-Jungle Forest Cam 12-Adventure Artic Cam 13-Arcade Corner Hallway Cam 14-3 Rooms of Fun Enterance Story and History There's more history to the whole story, but this is just one location. So this place started in 1990, well, this location did. The truth on why this isn't actually a competitor will be told in the story of the first 1975 location. So once the place opened, the place introduced it's 3 stage mascots, Frisky, Polly, and Porky. Over in the arcade corner, there was a arcade squirrel animitronic named Corny. He would hand out prizes and say things to kids like "you can do it!" for when they played games. In that corner ,there was a big hallway, leading to the "3 Rooms of Fun". It was a big room, with 3 highly-designed play rooms, one on each wall. one was the Adventure Arctic,with the Penguin animitronic named Pungy. Fush's Beach was an actual swimming pool, and has a highly-expensive water-proof animitronic,named Fush.Theres also a Camera studio,that's under construction,but will be a place to take awesome photos with the animitronics during breaks.This is only with the stage ones though.Finally, The Jungle Forest had Marley The Monkey. He had a Jungle-Themed play ground. After about 3 months of business, 3 employees went missing. It was all over the news. After this, weird stuff started to happen. One being Frisky running over a child while trying to get to a table, and didn't seem to care, though he usually would. Like 2 and 1/2 weeks later, Polly bit off a little 9-year old girl named Alex Doneir's left hand when she "fed" him. You can read more about this in Polly's slot. So about Corny, after this dirty joke inconnent, (read about this in game corns slot) he acted weird. He would sometimes stare, at this one employee. Why though?q Night Gaurd James Fradeyn Map Animitronic Types Stage Animatronics: -Frisky Frycat -Polly The Parrot -Porky The Pig Arcade Animatronic -Corny The Gamer Squirrel PlayRoom Animatronics -Pungy The Adventure Penguin -Marley The Rapper Monkey -Fush The Fish Life Gaurd Frisky Frycat (Main Mascot) Frisky is the Main Mascot. He is a peach-like color, with a small tint of orange. His eyes are green, and has a golden-colored hat and bow tie. Like Freddy, he has a microphone for singing, telling jokes, talking to children, and more. He also has whiskers (like any cat) and small brown stripes that go around the sides of his head, body, arms, and legs. Behavior During breaks, like all animitronics on stage, he walks around and interacts with the children. He'll usually tell a joke or two, maybe hug them, and then he'll be on his way. One time though, he was walking to a table. A kid was going to the arcade, and bumped into Frisky. When he fell, Frisky just kept moving- and crushed the child. With his foot right on hit face as he walked by. Most call this event "the collapse". Luckily,the kid survived, however, he had a permanent brain injury. But the weird thing is... he senses when kids are in the way. Why did he run over the child? A lot of people think something's up with the place... and maybe, we'll find out...maybe... Polly The Parrot Polly is a parrot animitronic.He stands to the left side of Frisky.He has a long yellow beak,a ice cream cone,and a apron,saying YUM YUM!.He has yellowish-orange legs and feet.This doesn't appear in the picture however.He also has darkish-green eyes. Behavior Like Frisky, Polly walks around during breaks. He might copy what the kids say, and he has this "eating" thing. He has a special design that allows kids give him food. They can buy crackers and give them to him,and he'll actually eat them. Once though, he bit down on a child's finger when she fed him. He ended up biting her hand off. The placed was closed for a few days, so people could investigate. Since this event, children had nightmares of Polly grabbing them, then swallowing them whole. Turns out though, this was just a glitch. Or was it...? Porky The Pig Porky is a Pig animitronic .She has yellow teeth, a sun hat, a pink coating with dirty-ish spots on her. She has blue eyes, and carries a set of mini-drums. During breaks, before she walks around,she's put behind a curtain ,and switches musical objects, so she might a have a guitar, or something like that depending on the next song. Behavior Porky never did any bad things, like biting or knocking over. However, she does a squeal that is as loud as a child screaming. The employees couldn't really remove this feature, though. Anyways, one of her purposes is to set a example of what happens when you don't get clean, by being all nastuy. Even though she's like this, she's one of the friendliest animitronics there is. Her squeal is Actually made to signal another song starting, even though people are usually startled, well, only a little bit. Some kids are kind of scared of her though, but that's just the appearance.At night,she won't kill you, but she'll break cameras. To stop this, if you see porky at one of the cameras, don't look at that camera for a good 10 seconds. If this happens twice, you'll be fired and have to start from the night before the night you just did. For example, if I was fired on night four, I would restart in night 3. However,this doesn't apply for Night 6 and 7, but like all other nights, you can't use that camera. Corny The Gamer Squirrel Corny is a brownish-colored Squirrel. He has a blue sweatshirt, with a Pac-Man on it. He has a winter hat, to make him look like a "cool kid". He has a black nose. And 2 long teeth, like any squirrel. He works in the arcade corner of the dining area. Behavior Corny works in a section of Friskys, the arcade corner. This area consisted of at least 15 games. He would walk around and give kids tips and encouragement to complete the game, and would hand out prizes. Also,you can tell him your score on a game, and his technology will tell kids what the highest score is. But one time, a teenager had a good idea for a prank. He would be moving away, so no one would find out he did it. Anyways, when Corny asked for his score, he said "it's in my nuts". The kids thought that the plastic nuts he had had the highest score, well, some did. A lot of the adults figured out the joke, and for the next hour or so, people were looking for who did it. But when he meant to move away, he disappeared the day before. And now, Corny acts weird. Whats going on...? Marley The Rapper Monkey Marley is a Rapper Monkey. He has a gold necklace, black glasses, and a microphone. He also has a peach colored belly, mouth, and ears. He does have a brown tail, yet this doesn't appear in the picture Behavior Marley works in the Jungle Forest play area, which is one of the "3 Rooms of Fun". While kids did tag or went down the massive tube slide, he would sing rap songs. Some were actually cool, while others might be about brushing your teeth or getting clean. Luckily, he didn't torture the kids with vegetable raps. Though the kids who wolfed down the salad didn't care. Anyways, he also might push the kids down the slide. Once he hurt a kid's back while pushing them on a swing, but that wasn't as paid attention to it. His area had a swing set, one of those big indoor playgrounds, (think Chuck E. Cheese) and 2 picnic tables. It had a bunch of fake model trees, however,there were some Palm Trees that were real. Pungy The Adventure Penguin Pungy has a brown real leather backpack. Yeah, you heard me. Real leather. $$$Expensive$$$. He has blueberry slushy, a white belly, and orange feet. I might add a scarf. Maybe. Behavior Pungy works at the Adventure Arctic, one of the "3 rooms of fun". The place has a small playground, and a big Igloo, which is supposed to be Pungy's home. In there, he might tell kids a story about an "adventure" he had. He had at least 35 different stories, so it's rare you'll here the same one again. He also allows kids to eat s'mores around his fireplace. Hes always nice to kids. And never did have a mistake. Unlike Marley, when he gives kids a push on the swing or slide, he never hurt anyone. Fush The Life Gaurd Fish Fush is a animitronic fish life guard. He is all blue, has to small black eyes, and a REAL shark tooth necklace. Lets hope it's not. He works at Fush's Beach, one of the "3 Rooms of fun". Behavior What's awesome is that it has a actual swimming pool. One part is a kiddie pool, while there actually are deep parts. Well, a "12 year old could touch the floor" type of deep. He has sensors that detect drowning kids. If the kids says, "FUSH! I'M DROWNING!" He'll point to who's drowning, from where he heard it. One time a kid almost drowned in the deep area, but was saved. At night, since he acts as a life guard, he won't kill you. If you see him in a hallway near you, feel lucky. While he's there, other animitronics can't harm you. Even if it's Marley, who sprints to you like Foxy. Faded Frisky Faded Frisky has a long history, yet, that will be revealed later on. Anyways, he looks like Frisky, but he has a red hat and bow tie. He also has a yellow nose, he's also obviously faded- it's in the name. Behavior He's an Easter egg, like Golden Freddy. He is hidden in the Camera Studio. If you see him on all of the TVs in there, he'll be sitting in your office when you put the camera down. Kid's parents also reported to the staff about their kids telling them that saw a ghostly Frisky head in the Hallway that leads to the camera studio. It can't be a hallucination, because several kids have seen it. So who is Faded Frisky? The Phantom Uhh...Hello? Who is this? Uhhh....Ummm.... Yeah, I see something at the door. It looks like --------------&-/&/&--------- Ideas! Even though I'm working on the other games, I still check here continuously! So feel free to leave ideas that I can use, maybe even a animatronic you made! So start your ideas now! "He's right kids!", a quote from Frisky. Gallery Dont hesitate to make fan art! Next FNAF:FC Game! Click Here to see it! Voting / Who's your favorite animatronic? Frisky Polly Porky Pungy Corny Fush Marley Frisco Jessi The Phantom Toy Frisky Toy Polly Toy Porky Toy Marley Toy Corny Withered Frisky Withered Polly Withered Porky Withered Marley Withered Zara Faded Frisky Terror Jessi Phantom Frisky Phantom Polly Phantom Porky Phanton Pungy Phantom Corny Phantom Fush Phantom Marley Nightmare Frisky Nightmare Polly Nightmare Porky Nightmare Pungy Nightmare Corny Nightmare Fush Nightmare Marley Nightmare Frisco Nightmare Jessi Nightmare Zara PitchBlack Polly Polly O' NightPhantom